Feather
by bellakitse
Summary: Carter wakes Skye up with a present.


Title: Feather

Ship: Skye/Carter

Genre: Romance/PWP

Rated: M

Warning: Sexual situations

Summary: Carter wakes Skye up with a present.

A/N: Written for Carter/Skye –Feather by mercscilla for Friday One Word Fic Challenge Week 1, speed beta by Crystalkei

* * *

><p>… … …<p>

He likes to wake her up in unusual ways that _always_ end with her moaning as a result of a mind numbing orgasm. She'd be lying if she said that wasn't the original reason why they started this…_relationship_.

When the Sixers arrive at the gates after the Phoenix group leaves, sans Mira and a reason to continue fighting, she cautiously sticks her neck out and vouches for them with Taylor. They were useful, _he_ was useful, they knew how to live on limited resources and now cut off from the future the colony needed to learn the same. She keeps a straight face when asked if there's another reason, she doesn't tell Taylor about the complicated history she has with Carter, she doesn't mention that while a part of her dislikes him, a much bigger part has always been intrigued by black eyes that follow her knowingly with a glint that tells her everything she's imagined it would be like to be with him is true. When Taylor agrees to let them stay she has to steel herself from shivering as his eyes meet hers and she _knows_ that soon she'll confirm all her theories about him.

It doesn't take long, less than a week he's knocking on her door in the middle of the night, too late for a social call (not that they've ever been social) a week and it feels like an eternity.

They barely make it to her bedroom before he's pushing her roughly against the wall, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss as his hands palm her ass over her flimsy pajama bottoms, grinding himself against her core which is already slick with her arousal. That is the first night of many that they tumble into her bed in a crazy rush of hands and lips over heated skin, of frantic thrusts, hard and rough, always hard and rough, they're never gentle with each other, the need too powerful for gentle.

He saves that for his wake up calls, lips' brushing over skin in the lightest touch it takes her a while in her sleeping state to realize what it is, a tongue lapping at her just enough to wake her up, he laughs against her skin as she moans, the vibrations sending ripples through her. He pulls back, he always does once he knows he has her full attention, mornings are about slowness and teasing, torturous teasing. He lies on his side beside her looking down at her with a smirk as she glares at him, not that it will ever get her anywhere. He won't apologize for waking her up or leaving her frustrated. He won't hurry up either; he'll take care of her but at his pace.

"Patience is a virtue, Skye," he teases, his voice low and rough.

"What do you know about virtue, Carter?" she shoots back, rolling her eyes when he laughs again.

"Be nice," he drawls out leaning down to press a wet kiss right under her ear, he flicks his tongue against her earlobe and gives it the smallest bite. "Or you won't get your present."

She stays quiet but raises an eyebrow; Carter is not a present kind of guy.

Reaching over he pulls out a long feather, it beautiful, a deep red with its tips blue and purple, she can't even begin to imagine what animal it came from, not one that she's seen around the colony that's for sure.

"It's beautiful," she tells him as he shows it to her, reaching out she smiles as he runs it lightly over her palm. It tickles.

"Mmm-hmm," he hums pulling away when she goes to take it. Instead he slides it over her cheek and down her jaw, runs it slowly over her lips.

She gets the game now and sighing in acceptance and lowers her hands to her sides.

His triumphant smiles tells her she's guessed right, but she still lets out a surprised yelp when he pulls the covers clean off her.

"Need room to work," he quips with a cheeky little smile when she huffs.

"You are such a jack-" she stops abruptly as he lets a rough finger glide over her, sinking in deeply stealing her of breath away, she hates that it's his favorite and most effective way of shutting her up, he plays with her long enough to get her to start riding his hand before he pulls it away.

"Carter!" she growls annoyed.

"What did I say about patience?" he asks sardonically gliding his feather over her breast and down her stomach, he pushes her thighs farther apart.

"Fuck your patience and fuck you," she tells him as she starts to get up, she's up on her elbows ready to push him away when he runs that damn feather over her now soaking center and she falls back gasping because she didn't expect the feeling to be quite like that…and _oh my god_, did that feel _good_. Really, really good, it touches her clit and she bows, her hips rising to meet the stupid feather and its maddening touch.

"We'll do that too," he promises in a low growl, his eyes the blackest black as he watches her getting closer and closer, her body covered in a light sheen of sweat as she starts to lose control.

She's gasping and pleading for more when he suddenly pulls the feather away and replaces it with his length. It's quick for her, he thrust not three times and she's clenching around him, her sight covered in brightness as she spirals, she'll be surprised if she doesn't wake up the entire colony with the noise she makes. He comes soon after her; apparently his teasing had been for both of them. As they come down she reaches for the discarded feather now wet at the touch and darker in color.

"Did you like your present?" he asks grinning at her and she rolls her eyes as she nods.

She likes her present; she likes him and his unusual ways of waking her up.


End file.
